This invention is directed generally to metal halide table and floor lamps and their manufacture. More particularly, this invention is directed to metal halide table and floors lamps which advantageously separate an easily replaceable, metal halide bulb from its associated power supply, ballast, and control circuits while presenting a conventional lamp appearance. The invention is further directed to a method of manufacture of such lamps which provides for assembly by those of but ordinary skill.
The advantages of metal halide lighting include excellent lighting characteristics, exceptional long bulb life, and low cost per lumen of light output. These advantages are well known and have been exploited in various outdoor and industrial indoor applications, e.g., exterior street lighting, racket ball and other interior sports area lighting, and interior warehouse area lighting.
Previously, metal halide lighting for conventional interior portable residential table and floor lamps, has not been practical due to limitations associated with metal halide bulbs, e.g., size, volume, and power requirements of bulb power supply and ballasts as well as safety concerns with metal halide bulb explosions.
Prior art efforts to overcome these problems have not been completely successful. For example, previous metal halide bulbs for use in interior lamps have suffered being unsightly, expensive, being less efficient, from slow startup times and hot restart problems. General Electric has produced the Halarc (tm) and Miser (tm) Maxi-Light (tm) which feature conventional edison base bulbs for use with existing socketed lamps. However, these bulbs include, as part of the lower portion of the bulb base, an unsightly electronic control capsule which includes the power supply, ballast and controls required by the metal halide bulb. The control capsule give the bulb an unsightly bulging appearance which is unacceptable when viewed within a lamp. Additionally, the control capsule increases the cost of the bulb and provides a lumen efficient of less than three, i.e., 150 watts of "incandescent" light for 55 watts of power.
An important advance in the art is made and many of the problems of the prior art are obviated by the current invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel metal halide lamp and method of manufacture suitable for use as a table or floor lamp.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel modularized metal halide table or floor lamp and method of manufacture enabling those of but ordinary skill to assemble the final lamp.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel lamp including a base housing electronic components separate from a metal halide bulb permitting maintenance of the electronic components and easy, economical replacement of the metal halide bulb.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel lamp advantageously utilizing both metal halide and incandescent bulbs which may be operated individually or in combination.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel metal halide lamp modular manufacturing method permitting final lamp assembly by those of but ordinary skill.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel lamp including a base housing electronic components and a separate metal halide bulb positioned proximate an aperture for transferring light from the base to a light transport means.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel metal halide lamp having a liquid crystal light control aperture.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.